All Mine
by Breaking-Benjamin-rules
Summary: Izaya, a fox demon, has decided that he would be the Demon Hunter Shizuo's Familiar. But Shizuo refuses to have him! oh, well...Izaya can easily kill any other demon that tries to be his Familiar. Izaya's P-O-V, Yandere!IzayaxShizuo, blood, gore and language, dark themes. Not recommended for children. i don't own Durarara!
1. Chapter 1

…**yeah…okay, so my latest obsession is a Yandere!Izaya. Insipred **by A Fool's Mistake by Aki Mu Tsuki. **I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Branches snapped and leaves rustled in the forest. I frowned up at the full moon, my fox like black ears twitching upon my head. I hugged myself closer to the branch, splinters burying themselves deeper into my black shirt and black shorts. My crimson eyes stared out in the clearing. Some Demon Hunters should be coming through. I was ready to face them.

I was surprised when only one Demon hunter came through, looking extremely cautious. He had messy blonde hair and caramel colored eyes. He wore white shirt underneath a black jacket, black pants with a tool belt around the waist and black boots. A gun was slung across his back.

I heard him mumbling to himself, but about what, I couldn't tell. I stood up on the branch and back flipped, landing in front of the hunter skillfully, knees bent and arms straight on either side. I lifted my head, my red eyes meeting mocha ones. My ears were flat upon my head and my tail was curled against my back, hidden from view. I stood straight up and smirked.

"Not often we get visitors to these woods," I drawled, "More so Demon hunters."

He frowned. "Who the hell are you?"

My smirk never wavered. "I believe you should introduce yourself first, considering these are my woods you're in."

"A forest spirit, then?" he whispered softly. I only heard it because of my increased hearing. Then, aloud, he said "My name's Heiwajima Shizuo."

"Nice to meet you, Shizu-chan~!" I cooed.

He glared at me. "Don't call me that!"

I ignored him. "I am Orihara Izaya." I looked at him sharply. "Mind telling my why you are in these woods?"

"Tch. Searching for a Familiar."

I frowned. I knew something about Familiars. Demon Hunters were required to find a demon to serve as their Familiar. Familiars were companions to Demon hunters, aiding with searching for and eliminating Demons. The thing was, it was the Demon who chose to aid the hunter. Not the other way around.

"How interesting."

"Do you know of a strong demon in these woods?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

I approached with slow steps, a smirk spreading on my face. "Well, there is one well known demon in these woods that's quick, sly, and dangerous."

Shizuo raised an eyebrow. "And who would that be?"

Before he could blink, I slashed across his arms with my claws. "His name is Izaya."

"You damn flea!" he aimed a punch for me, one I easily evaded. I watched as he grabbed a tree and pulled it fully out of the ground, then turned to throw it at me. I dodged with some difficulty.

"Wow~! Shizu-chan sure is strong~!" I said tauntingly.

"Shut up!" he snapped.

I was by this time standing on a high tree branch. My ears were perked up and my tail was streaming behind me. I smirked at him. "Try to get me now~!"

He went to a large rock nearby and picked it up easily. He tossed it at me, but again I avoided, causing the rock to hit the tree, nearly knocking the top off. I laughed. "This is the most fun I've had in a while~!"

Seeming fed up, he pulled the gun from behind his back and started aiming for me. I had a bit more difficulty dodging the bullets, but managed to get barely a scrape. I yawned. "Your gunmanship needs work, Shizu-chan."

I saw his hands clench and unclench as he realized he was out of bullets. "Damn…" he turned on his heel.

"Where're you going, Shizu-chan~?" I asked.

"Away from here." As he disappeared into the trees, I made a decision and started to follow silently, several feet behind so he wouldn't notice me.

"_Shizu-chan will be mine~! I will not allow him to have any other Demon as a Familiar but me~!"_

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews! Means so much to me! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

I paused in the trees as Shizu-chan entered a human town. Humans are weak things, but they are fun to play with. Shizu-chan, in that case, wasn't human. If I entered town, someone would notice me. So how to enter without being noticed…

Below me, some teenagers who were goofing off dropped a wad of paper. Upon closer inspection, I noticed it was what humans called money. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a building that said 'Shop'. Problem solved.

Quickly, I darted into the shop with the money and bought a black jacket with white fur on the sleeves, hood and hem. The hem was long enough that it would cover my tail. I put it on and pulled the hood up. It was irritating how my ears twitched incessantly as they tried to escape the hood, but I kept them flat upon my head.

Then, I had to find Shizu-chan again. I left the shop and traveled through the swarm of humans, searching for my Shizu-chan. Mmmm, MY Shizu-chan~! I like the sound of that~!

I picked up the smell of cigarettes and the woods. Hoping that was Shizu-chan's scent, I followed it to a house that was larger than the others. I recognize this place! Kishitani Shinra's home!

I explored the outside until I found an open window leading to the living room I heard soft talking inside. Lowering my hood once I was confident no humans were near enough to notice, I perked my ears up and listened.

"How goes the search for a Familiar?" Shinra's voice asked.

"Like hell," Shizu-chan's voice said, "There was one demon that pissed me off."

"Did you catch a name?" Shinra asked.

"Orihara Izaya." I shivered at the sound of my name leaving his lips.

I heard a crash, then Shinra's voice asked frantically "You met Izaya-kun?!"

"You know that flea?" Shizu-chan asked. Ooo~! A nickname~! How interesting~!

"I had a bit of a run in with him," Shinra admitted, "While I had gone to gather herbs in the forest."

"Hmph." I heard a flick, then smelt smoke. "Whatever." I peeked in to find Shizu-chan smoking a cigarette. I frowned. Those things caused cancer. I wasn't planning on having my Shizu-chan fall victim to cancer.

Shinra came back carrying bandages, and I watched as he bandaged Shizu-chan's arm. "Well, the wound doesn't look too deep, and I think it'll heal, so there's no need for herbs at the moment."

Shizu-chan nodded. "Thanks." He stood up. "See you later." He then left quickly, before Shinra could say anything. I pulled my hood up and followed him through the streets. I followed him as he entered a plain stone house. I found and open window out of sight, pulled down my hood and listened.

"Kasuka! I'm home!" Shizu-chan called. I frowned. Who was Kasuka?

"Welcome home, Shizu-nii." Shizu-chan had a brother? I looked in to find a young male with short brown hair and brown half-lidded eyes with a blank expression on. He wore a plan blue t-shirt and black jeans. he didn't look like Shizu-chan… "How was the hunt?"

Shizu-chan stretched, and I thought I heard a pop or two. "Annoying. There was a demon that pissed me off. But now I'm exhausted."

Kasuka nodded. "You should get some rest, Shizu-nii." He glanced at the door behind him. "But first, Tom left a message."

Shizu-chan looked up. "Yeah?"

"He said if you didn't find a Familiar today, to meet him outside the Demon Hunter school and he'd help you look with his Familiar."

The side of Shizu-chan's lip twitched. "Okay."

After that, I pulled my hood up and left, retreating back into the woods. I'd follow him some more tomorrow, but right now I was tired.

After all, Shizu-chan is my monster~!

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys~! Here's the chapter where Izaya snaps! I own nothing. Enjoy~!**

"I heard you found yourself a boyfriend~!" I looked up to find 2 males and a female standing before me.

The male who had spoken had dyed blonde hair with cat ears on top, brown eyes and a large smile. He wore a blue sweatshirt and blue jeans. a thin yellow cat tail flicked behind him.

The second male had black hair with a pair of white tipped dog ears on top and blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt underneath a blue jacket and black jeans. a white tipped black tail curled behind him tensely.

The female had short black hair with rabbit ears on top and brown eyes framed by glasses. She wore a white button up shirt underneath a blue jacket and a blue shirt skirt.

"I don't see how that is any business of yours, Masaomi-kun," I said, ear twitching in boredom, "Furthermore, how would you know this in the first place?"

"Mikado said he saw you following a Demon hunter the other day," Kida Masaomi said, "So either he was your boyfriend or you are his Familiar."

"Masaomi…" sighed Ryugamine Mikado.

"He is not my boyfriend and I am not his Familiar," I said, walking through the trees and away from them.

Not yet, anyway.

I was halfway to the town Shizu-chan lived in when I was pounced on and attacked. Naturally I managed to escape, but only barely, and I jumped on a high tree branch and looked at my attacker.

She had short blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She wore a red, white and black suit with a slit down the middle that exposed a small cross-shaped scar on her left breast. A pair of yellow dog ears twitched on her head and her tail twitched irritably.

"I'm assuming that you are someone's Familiar," I said, kneeling down so I could see her closer.

"She's my Familiar," said a male voice. I looked up and saw Shizu-chan approaching with an unfamiliar man.

He had brown dreadlocks and brown eyes. He wore a formal brown suit. He gazed at the demoness. "Good job, Vorona."

The demoness-Vorona-turned and smiled at him. "Thank you Tom." She had a Russian accent and spoke in broken Japanese.

I looked at Shizu-chan. "Shizu-chan! How nice to see you again!"

Shizu-chan scowled. "Dammit, not you!"

Tom glanced at him. "You know this demon?"

"Of course he does~!" I said. I flipped off of the branch, landing easily before the duo. "We've met before. It was the most fun I've ever had~!" I smirked at Shizu-chan.

"Fucking flea!" he aimed a punch for me, one I easily ducked out of the way of. He aimed another one but I jumped back.

"So mean, Shizu-chan~!" I sighed, "And here I was, willing to be your Familiar."

"W-what?" he asked, freezing in his attempts to hit me.

I grinned at him. "You heard me. I'm willing to be your Familiar~!"

"No."

I paused, looking at Shizu-chan. "W-what?!"

"I said no, flea," he snapped, "I refuse to have you as my Familiar." He turned to Tom and Vorona. "Let's go." They left, leaving me standing in the clearing, frozen with shock.

Something within me snapped.

And I grinned wickedly.

'_If I can't be your Familiar, Shizu-chan, then neither will anyone else~!'_

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And now begins the actual plot. WARNING: BLOOD IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU ARE SQUEAMISH ABOUT THAT, PLEASE LEAVE NOW.**

**WHY THE FUCK ISN'T FF POSTING THIS FUCKING CHAPTER?!**

**Otherwise, enjoy~!**

"Isn't that the demon hunter looking for a Familiar?"

I looked up, seeing a demon in the foliage, staring at MY Shizu-chan as he walked through the woods, a thoughtful look on his face. Oh, was he planning on being Shizu-chan's Familiar? Only one way to find out~!

"Are you planning on being his Familiar?" the demon looked around, searching for me. Of course he wouldn't see me. I was hidden in the shadows.

"Yeah," he said, "I was."

"That's all I needed to know." I jumped out of the shadows and pinned the demon to the ground. I rested my claws against his throat, a blank look on my face. I drew my arm back,

"No one can be Shizu-chan's Familiar but me."

I sliced downwards in an arc, tearing his throat, destroying his veins and windpipe so he gagged and choked on his own blood. The red substance stained the dirt on the ground, my forearm, and some even splashed onto my face, but I just continued staring blankly at the demon until he breathed his last, falling limp as his blood continued sinking into the earth.

By this time, Shizu-chan was long gone.

I stood up off of the corpse, leaving it to rot, while walking to the nearest lake. I undressed and went in, the cool water washing all signs of murder off of my body.

Did I care that I had murdered someone? No. did I care that that someone was of my own race? Not a bit. He wanted to be Shizu-chan's Familiar. I can't allow that. I won't allow that. Shizu-chan isn't allowed to have anyone as a Familiar but me. Even if I have to kill every demon and demoness in these woods in order for that to happen. And I wouldn't hold back.

I crawled back out of the water, washed the blood out of my clothes-hey, even if they were black, SOMEONE was bound to notice-and put them on before laying in the sunlight, letting it dry and warm me.

Recently, the humans have started investigating the sudden murders of demons in these woods. They could find no connection between them. Of course they couldn't. Unless they could somehow make the dead rise to confess about their wanting to be Shizu-chan's Familiar before dying, then there was absolutely no connection, and no reason to suspect me.

I had been interrogated, anyway. I easily lied my way out of suspicion, though I don't think a few of them were completely convinced. As if it mattered to me. As long as they didn't have proof that I was the murderer, then everything would go according to plan.

I heard crunching in the forest behind me, but disregarded it until a familiar voice growled my name. "I-ZA-YA!"

I bounced into a standing position, turning to grin at the person. "Shizu-chan~!"

He glared at me. "Why the hell are you wet?"

I tilted my head. "I bathed, obviously."

He wrinkled his nose. "You bathe?"

"That hurt, Shizu-chan," I said, pretending mock hurt, "If you must know, I had gotten into a fight earlier. I won, of course."

Shizu-chan was silent for a few moments. Then he shocked me with his next words.

"You're the murderer, aren't you?"

I started at him for a few moments before lowering my head as I started to chuckle softly. Slowly, that chuckle grew into a loud cackle. I threw my head back as I continued to laugh, my sides almost hurting as my laughter died down.

"You think I'M the murderer, Shizu-chan?" I asked, "That's a horrible accusation!"

"99% of the time, when you're around, trouble seems to follow," Shizu-chan muttered, hands in the pockets of his black jeans, "And you are the ringleader."

I let out a low chuckle. "And you can't have any faith in that last 1%?" I lifted my claws to my lips. "Guess that's a no."

He walked casually over to the large tree nearby him and gripped it, ripping it out of the ground by the roots. "IIIIIIIIIIIZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AYAAAAAAAAAAA!" he threw the tree at me and I dodged out of the way, landing on a nearby boulder.

"You know, Shizu-chan," I said casually, "if you keep that up, you're going to end up scaring off all demons within a mile radius." I started dashing towards him, stopping when a blur of black pushed me back. I back flipped away and stared at the figure that dared interrupt our fight.

It was a female clothed completely in black, with black smoke curling from her neck where her head should have been. A Dullahan, then? I heard branches breaking, and turned in time to watch Shinra stumble into the clearing.

"Wait up, Celty!" he froze when he noticed Shizu-chan and i. "I-Izaya-kun! Shizuo-kun!"

"What's the meaning of this, Shinra?" Shizu-chan asked. Shinra's reply chilled me somewhat.

"There is a group of demons in town, threatening to kill everyone there unless you show yourself."

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys! This is the last update until we finish moving to the States! I'm gonna miss you all! I'll update ASAP once we get there. I own nothing. Enjoy~!**

I followed them to the town, which was in array. There were many scared people. In the middle of the main road was a man with a snarl on his face, revealing razor sharp teeth, holding a woman by her wrist. He looked up as we approached, the men surrounding him copying his actions.

"Are you Heiwajima Shizuo?" he asked with a gravelly voice, releasing the woman. She took the chance to escape, running to a pair of identical young boys, no older than 6, and embraced them both.

"I am," Shizu-chan said, "Why?"

The man smirked. "I want to be your Familiar."

"No." I was surprised at my own tone. It was filled with more venom than I'd ever heard it filled with. Suddenly I wasn't in control of my actions. I wasn't worried, though. I knew what was happening. From the outside, the sclera of my eyes would be a pitch black, and by red irises would be pulsing. I walked closer, tense. "You will not be his Familiar."

The man sneered at me. "And who's stopping me? A pathetic fox demon?"

I felt a rush of power wash over me. "No one can be his Familiar but me," I said, "I will kill anyone who even thinks of trying." My vision darkened for a moment. When it cleared, I was in my animal form-a large black fox. I bared my teeth at him and dashed for him.

He nodded in my direction and sent his men after me. I was in a rage, attacking demon after demon. Blood stained the light tan dirt a dark reddish color. At one point, I felt a bullet whizz past my ear. I turned and saw Shizu-chan holding his gun out, eyes narrowed. I turned and saw the demon fall to his knees, a bullet hole in the very center of his chest, his white shirt stained crimson as he bled. I turned back to Shizu-chan to find him shooting more demons. He didn't notice the one sneaking up behind him, claws out and ready to slice through his skin like butter.

Immediately I ran towards and attacked him, tearing his throat out. He was the last demon. I backed away from the corpse. Blood matted the fur of my muzzle down, and I was panting. My vision darkened again and when it cleared, I was back to normal. I looked around.

None of the demons had been spared. Corpses littered the ground, and blood was all over the street.

I brought my eyes up, connecting with Shizu-chan's with a question. Why had he protected me?

"Shizuo," said Shinra as he walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I think Izaya should be your Familiar."

"Hell no," Shizu-chan said. I lowered my ears. Of course he would say tha-

"Wait, listen to me." Shinra took a deep breath. "You two work well together as a team. That battle proved it. You supported each other well. If anything, this battle should be proof." I felt my ears perk up. Shinra was agreeing with me.

I could see Shizu-chan fuming. Suddenly, Tom came up and placed a hand on his other shoulder. "Shinra's right. You two fought very well out there."

Shizu-chan and Tom connected eyes, and I felt my heart racing. Would he actua-

"Flea."

I looked up at Shizu-chan. "Yes?"

He took a deep breath. "I can't believe I'm saying this. But…" he held out a hand. "Would you be my Familiar?"

I felt my face heart up, my ears perked, my tail curled and my heart raced. I placed my hand on top of his. "Certainly. I knew you'd come around eventually."

"We'll hold the binding tonight," Tom said, "At sunset."

"I'll be there," I said before dashing into the woods.

Sunset didn't come fast enough for my liking, but when it finally did, I rushed through the trees to the town. Many citizens were gathered around the town center. Standing there was an angry looking Shizu-chan. Next to him stood Tom.

I walked up slowly, the crowd parting for me, and stood before the blonde. "You'll get used to being with me, Shizu-chan," I chirped.

"Shut it," he snapped.

"Now begins the Binding," Tom's voice boomed, silencing the chatter. Bindings were rare, but they were always the talk of the towns. "Are you ready to be bound as Hunter and Familiar?"

"Sure," Shizu-chan muttered, clearly not at all ready.

"Most definitely," I said, smirking.

"First up, the Oaths. Shizuo, hold out your hand." Shizu-chan held his hand out before me, palm facing the sky. "Repeat after me. I, Heiwajima Shizuo…"

"I, Heiwajima Shizuo," Shizu-chan mutter unhappily.

"Agree to take on Orihara Izaya…"

"Agree to take on Orihara Izaya." He said the phrase with such venom and such a heated glare at me that I couldn't help the smirk that creased my lips.

"As my Familiar."

"As my Familiar."

"I will trust him to help me…"

"I will trust him to help me…" Clearly, Shizu-chan couldn't wait until this was over. I could tell that if he could, he would leave now, but if he did leave in the middle of a Binding, it would kill both of us.

"To find and capture demons…"

"To find and capture demons…"

"And to aid me and keep my alive."

"And to aid me and keep me alive." I saw his eyes dart towards the door. Was he seriously considering running out the door and killing us both?

"I vow this on my honor as a Demon Hunter."

Shizu-chan said nothing for at least a full minute. "I vow this on my honor as a Demon Hunter."

Tom placed a small grey orb in Shizu-chan's palm, and then nodded at me. I cupped my hand over the orb, so both Shizu-chan and I cupped it.

"I, Orihara Izaya…"

"I, Orihara Izaya…"

"Agree to be the Familiar of Heiwajima Shizuo."

"Agree to be the Familiar of Heiwajima Shizuo." I felt a burst of warmth envelope me, and disregarded it as an effect of the Binding.

"I will protect and serve as his companion…"

"I will protect and serve as his companion…"

"And I will help him hunt and take down demons."

"And I will help him hunt and take down demons." The feeling of warmth grew as I imagined working with Shizu-chan to take down demons. So much fun!

"I swear this on my life."

"I swear this on my life."

The orb started to glow and my hand started to burn, like it was on fire, but I did nothing. The glow intensified more and more until I was blinded and lost consciousness.

**I combined two chapters, just for you guys! See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! I'm here in AZ and ready to update for all of my lovely readers! Hope you missed me!**

…**no? well fine! I don't care! *tsundere activate***

**I own nothing.**

I dashed through the woods quickly. The mark on the back of my hand was pulsing intensely. It was of a pair of crossed sword behind a Demon skull-the emblem for the Demon hunters. The only reason it would pulse is either Shizu-chan was in trouble or we had a job to do. And I'm pretty sure the former isn't very possible, knowing my Shizu-chan.

I entered the town of Ikebukuro and immediately made my way towards the Demon hunter's school. I found Tom's Familiar, Vorona, waiting for me.

"You came," she said, "Follow me. I will show you to Tom and Shizuo."

I allowed her to lead me through the labyrinth of the school to Tom's office. Shizu-chan was sitting before the desk, glaring at me with those captivating mocha eyes of his.

"Hello, Shizu-chan," I said, "Miss me?"

"Fuck you," he said.

I smiled. "When, where, and how hard?"

Shizu-chan blushed bright red. "NOT LIKE THAT, DAMN YOU!"

"It was a joke, Shizu-chan," I chuckled, sitting in the seat next to him as Vorona went to stand at Tom's side, "No need to take it seriously."

"Now, your mission," Tom said, stopping any future madness that would've taken place, "There is a demon that has been terrorizing the local village to the east. They've asked for help and, as Demon hunters, we must make it our duty to exterminate this demon." He looked between the two of us. "I trust you two can handle tracking down and eliminating this demon?"

"What does the demon look like?" Shizu-chan asked. Hmmm~? Shizu-chan is smarter than he looks~!

"The details are vague, for very few have actually seen it," Tom said, "Some say it is male. Some say female. And there are a wide range of other details. All, however, suggest that it may be an elemental demon."

I perked up. "Oh? That will be fun!" Elemental demons are the "Elite" demons; just under them are animal demons. The elemental demons ranged from light to shadow, fire to water, thunder to ice and everything in between. They're the rarest kind of demon, and the most dangerous, as well.

"I thought this would be a good test for your guys' bond," he said, "Think you can do it?"

"Of course," I said immediately, standing up, "Just leave it to us. Shizu-chan and I will be back soon."

"Don't call me that," Shizu-chan mumbled to me, bowing towards Tom and following me out.

We walked silently to the village, which smelled strongly of smoke, and were greeted by the mayor. He explained the crisis and dismissed us to the woods to track down the demon. We stood in the center of a clearing, completely empty.

"Think you can find the demon, flea?" he asked.

"Elemental demons have unique scents depending on what the type is. I scented a fire demon in the village, obvious by the smell of smoke, so it shouldn't be too hard."

I closed my eyes and focused, allowing my demonic powers to take over. The energy from my power went through my veins and through the trees, mapping out the entire forest within a hundred mile radius. And in that field, I found our person.

"Found it!" I began dashing through the woods, hearing Shizu-chan following quickly. I dashed through trees, over roots and under branches with ease. I've lived in a forest for my entire life. This was as easy as breathing for me at this point.

We ran until we stopped in a clearing. In the clearing was a female with bloody red skin, wait length hair made of flames and orange eyes. She wore a simple strapless dress of flames that barely reached mid-thigh length.

"So, the big bad Demon hunter found me," she said, puckering her lips in a fake pout.

"Wasn't too hard," I said, "Fire demons like you have an exotic stench."

"And a Familiar, as well!" she said, "I'm amazed you let yourself be trapped in a bond with a human of all things!"

I flicked my ears. "It was of my own choice," I said with a tone of boredom. Behind me, I heard Shizu-chan readying his gun.

She smirked. "I believe talk is done." With a flick of her wrist, she summoned large flame hounds to distract Shizu-chan and I while she fled.

"Chase after her, flea!" Shizu-chan said, "I'll handle the hellhounds!"

With a nod, I dashed passed the hounds and into the woods, easily gaining sight of her. I followed her through the labyrinth like woods until we reached a rocky area, where I had her trapped. She turned to face me and sent a whirlwind of flames in my direction. I easily dodged them and she sent column after column of heat after me. Flames consumed my vision and I lost sight of her, and didn't get sight of her back until she was mere inches from my face.

"Why is a tough demon like you bound to a Demon hunter?" she asked with a tone of fake sadness, "It truly breaks my heart to think that such power is being restrained."

I smirked. "I wasn't going to let anyone be his Familiar. I would kill anyone who dared try." I slashed towards her and she spun out of the way.

"Oh, really now?" she asked, "And why would you care? Demon hunters restrain our true abilities." She sent snakes of flame towards me and I dodged them all. In a surprise attack, I pounced her while she was preparing her next attack and pinned her to the floor, arm outstretched and ready to slice downwards.

"I did it because he's…interesting," I said, "Unique. Unlike other humans. I want to know more about him." Then I sliced downwards, my claws digging into her boiling hot flesh.

She let out a shriek that pierced my ears, sending pain spiking through my skull. She dissolved into a large plume of smoke, her screams slowly receding into nothingness until the clearing was completely silent.

I panted heavily and stood up, turning to find Shizu-chan approaching. He looked around the clearing. "Is she…?"

"Gone," I panted, straightening, "I finished her off."

He slung his gun back onto his back, "Let's go tell Tom."

I silently followed him until we reached the front of the school. Then I ran into the woods, towards the small little clearing I called home.

I rested in there, staring as the sun changed colors with the setting sun, thinking on her words.

"_And why would you care? Demon hunters restrain our true abilities."_

"_I did it because he's…interesting. Unique. Unlike other humans. I want to know more about him."_

Was that truly my reasoning? Usually I wouldn't question myself in such a way, but something tell me that that isn't the only reason I wanted to become his Familiar. Furthermore, why am I so protective of him? The mere thought of him with anyone other than me makes me want to murder everyone out there until we are the last people in the world. Why?

I closed my eyes as moonlight washed over me, deciding I'd figure it out eventually, impatient as I was. After all, who doesn't like a good mystery?

**This was a bit of a filler chapter, but I hope you enjoyed. See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


End file.
